Royals In Time
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: A Back to the Future inspired fic.. Enjoy & Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is Back to the Future-inspired A:TLA fanfic. Enjoy and review.

Summary: The Fire Nation Teens are strolling around Ember Island when they come across a strange machine.. What sort of misadventures and antics will they get into? Find out?

Pairings: Tyzula, Maizula, Ty Lee x Ursa, MaiLee, Zucest.

(Chapter 1: Discovery of a Time Machine)

Zuko, Azula, Mai, &amp; Ty Lee were strolling around Ember Island in a somber mood. Just last night, they had a huge argument around the bonfire. Today, they were so cross with one another, they didn't speak to each other.

Mai &amp; Ty Lee suddenly wandered away from the royal siblings into a jungle, cutting past branches and bushes. Suddenly they heard a noise. It sounded like a spaceship powering up. The two girls followed the sound deeper into the jungle, and were astounded by what they saw.

There, in a clearing, was a car with the letters "DMC" on the grille. The girls traipsed towards the car with caution. Ty Lee went towards the driver door whilst Mai headed towards the other door.

The girls entered the car and looked around at all the levers and switches. Ty Lee reached for the ignition switch, which still had the keys in it. Gingerly, she turned the keys causing the engine to roar to life. However, her curiosity got the better of her when she saw a button that said "Flying Circuits." She flipped the switch and the wheels turned sideways and the car rose up in the air.

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Let's surprise Azula and Zuko." Ty Lee said to Mai. She pressed the gas pedal and the car shot forward out of the jungle.

(With Azula &amp; Zuko)

Zuko &amp; Azula were sitting on a bench in the garden of their beach house, talking.

The Prince had his arm around his little sister. "So much for a vacation, huh?" he said. Azula agreed.

Zuko leaned in for a kiss. Azula did the same. They were kissing for a minute when they heard 3 sonic booms, the squeal of tires and the wind picking up causing them to break apart.

The DeLorean appeared in the front of their house. In the car were none other than Mai &amp; Ty Lee.

"What the hell?" Zuko cried when he saw the car.

"Cool, huh?" Ty Lee said, emerging from the car.

"Yeah, I guess…." Zuko replied.

"Plus it came with this doo-hickey." Ty Lee said, pulling out a remote control. "Azula, take my place in the DeLorean."

Azula reluctantly got in the car beside Mai. "Have a good trip, 'Zula. Watch your head." Ty Lee said, closing the gullwing door.

Zuko walked up to Ty Lee and peered at the remote control. "How does that work?" he asked.

"Observe." Ty Lee said. She toggled the left switch causing the car to go 60 MPH in reverse. Ty Lee turned it to the right, then toggled the right switch causing the car to go 50 MPH forward.

Zuko looked at her cleavage. "NOT ME! THE CAR!" she yelled at him.

Ty Lee hit the left switch causing the car to 70 MPH in reverse and stopping. She and Zuko went into the car's path. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 MPH, you're gonna see some serious shit." she said to Zuko.

She hit the right switch causing the car to come at them at 60 MPH and approaching 80 MPH.

Zuko tried to step out of the car's way. Mai &amp; Azula braced themselves for the crash. Suddenly, lights appeared around the car and before it could hit them it disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a pair of fire trails.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! 88 MPH!" Ty Lee yelled jumping up &amp; down.

Minutes passed. Suddenly 3 sonic booms sounded and the Delorean reappeared covered in ice.

Ty Lee walked over to the car and tried to open the door. But it was cold. She used her leg to open the door and the girls were unharmed.

Azula &amp; Mai were speaking to Zuko. "One minute we're in the present, the next we're 25 years into the future!" Azula exclaimed.

Zuko stared in wonder at the machine. "How does it work, sis?" he asked.

Azula pulled him towards the car. "Come here, I'll show you!" she said, getting in the car. "First, you turn the time circuits on." Azula said, turning a lever. A panel turned on with a beep.

"This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were." She said, pointing at the readouts. "Say, for example, you wanna see Grandfather's coronation? Or witness Ba Sing Se fall? Here's a red letter date in the history of the Fire Nation, 110 ASG. Yes of course... 110 ASG... I remember it vividly, the first time I made love to Ty Lee." she said.

Suddenly, they heard an all too familiar roar..


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

This fic will flip between Modern AU and Canonverse

(No one's POV)

The four teens looked up and saw the Avatar's Bison. But not just the Avatar was on it, the whole gaang was on it. Everyone looked furious and vengeful.

(Zuko's POV)

I don't know how the Avatar found us. But he did. We had to get out of here, and fast.

"Azula!" I screamed. "Take the girls and go! Get out of here! Run! I'll hold them off!"

Naturally, Azula protested. "NO! I won't leave you, brother! I love you!" she yelled. I kissed her desperately and pressed our foreheads together. "I love you, too. NOW GO!" I yelled.

She started to cry, but did as she was told. Grabbing Mai &amp; Ty Lee, she ran into the Delorean and got behind the wheel.

(Azula's POV)

I sat behind the wheel of the car, with Mai and Ty Lee next to me. I slammed the gas pedal and the car shot forwards, tires squealing. Looking back, I saw Zuko fighting off the water peasant and the Avatar himself. I smiled internally, focused on getting the girls to safety.

Looking to my right, I saw Mai holding Ty Lee to her chest. I put the pedal to the floor, and drove faster.

Suddenly, as soon as I hit 88 MPH, lights appeared around the car and I knew we were being transported forward in time.

(Ember Island, Fire Nation, 1991)

No one's Pov

It was a quiet day for the beachfront city of Ember Island. But not for long. 3 sonic booms sounded. On the final one, a car appeared. Inside, were three young women from the past.

Azula steered the delorean into an alleyway and cut the engine.

(Azula's POV)

I shut off the car and got out. I began to wonder where we were. I truly hoped Zuko was okay. Looking inside the car, I saw that Mai &amp; Ty Lee were asleep. I looked down at myself. We would need new clothes. I would do that when the girls woke up. I got back in the car and kissed them both. And joined them in sleep.


End file.
